What they don't know can't hurt them
by arewedancers
Summary: Phil gets angry at Dan at gets revenge with Charlie. No biggie.


**A/N: A few things need to be said about this. One - I'm American, so I didn't get any British slang etc etc in there. Two - I don't own these people. I don't know anything about these people. None of this is true. For all I know, they're very lovely people. The being said I hope they never ever see this. Writing about actual people is awks. Three - I can't write anything even slightly intimate so excuse the kiss scene. This was really just practice for me. Asogsrhogshlgr that's it. Don't judge me. **

It started as a typical Saturday.

I'm lying on the couch with my head in Dan's lap. We're both doing out own thing, he's playing video games while I'm browsing my tag on Tumblr, having gotten a kick out of it the time before. It's mostly pictures of Dan and I, or Phan as it's affectionately called, and I'm laughing at how good some of them are. Dan looks at me curiously, after a particularly cute picture causes me to chuckle.

"Look." I turn the computer screen to face him, showing him a picture of us in our matching hats a fan sent us. It has some cheesy caption, most likely song lyrics, about soul mates and true love.

"Our fans are crazy." He snorts.

"Crazy? Or perceptive?" I ask. "I mean, it looks as if they already know something's going on between us. Why not tell them?" I mumble, secretly crossing my fingers in the hopes he won't just say no.

"No." He goes back to his game, and doesn't even bother looking at me.

"But Dan—"

"No."

"Come on, why not?"

"No, Phil." He says it with finality.

"Dan." I groan, sitting up and pegging him with a look that says we won't not be talking about this.

He huffs, pausing the game to look at me. "What?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well I do." I retort.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like keeping secrets. I feel like we're hiding something."

"It's not a secret. Everyone important knows." He shrugs, grabbing the controller and pressing play.

"Dan I'm not done talking about this."

No response.

"Dan, you're acting like a child."

Nothing.

"Charlie wouldn't act like this." I spit venomously, after growing tired of his silence. I know this will get a response. He always gets annoyed when I compare him to my last boyfriend, Charlie.

"Charlie wouldn't act like this." He mocks. "Well, if Charlie is so perfect, why don't you go date him? Oh wait, you can't because he broke up with you when he decided he wasn't really feeling all that gay anymore. How is his girlfriend, by the way?" Never once does he look at me.

I shove myself off the couch, walking to my room and grabbing my jacket and wallet. I really just need to get out. I stomp back through the living room, and back past Dan innocently playing his stupid games. I slam the door on my way out, in an attempt to release some of my anger.

I storm through the streets of London, pulling my jacket on when it begins to drizzle. I have no idea where I'm going, or where I even want to go, and it isn't until the rain has begun to pick up that I finally get a destination in mine. I hail a taxi.

It's risky, and not my best idea, but that doesn't keep the familiar address from rolling off of my tongue when the taxi driver asks 'where ya headed?'

I stare out the window, watching the rain fall, trying to occupy my mind for the ride.

"Why so morose?" I glance up to see the cab driver watching me from the rearview, a grin on his face.

"Nothing." I shake my head, going back to staring out the window.

"Come on lad, you're young and free. What's got you down? You love?"

He's old, old enough to be my father. And I'm sure that's what he is. A father. He looks like he has seen it all, and I wonder how much advice has been given in this cab, and quite honestly, how many lives have been saved.

"Boyfriend troubles." I consent after a minute. Young love indeed.

"I'm sure it will all work out." He rumbles, pulling up to the familiar brick house, and then, as if he knows where I am, adds "just don't do anything you can't fix."

I shrug uncomfortably, thanking his as I reach for my wallet. He stops me. "Don't bother. It's on me." I glance at him, shaking my head and handing him money, but he refuses it. Finally, I shakily thank him again before stepping out of the cab and watching it drive away.

"Um….Phil?" The familiar voice floats from behind me. I turn to face a confused Charlie.

"I need to talk to you."

"I figured since you showed up at my house." He laughs awkwardly, before seeming to remember his manners. "Come in."

I follow him into the living room, glancing around at the familiar setting. He sits on the couch, and I sit by him. I sit closer than appropriate, but I can't find it in myself to care.

"So…what..did you want?" He asks haltingly. He's staring at his knees, his fingers nervously drumming on his thigh. Instinctively, I reach out to stop them. His breath catches, and I let my fingers linger.

"Dan won't let me tell out fans about us." I start.

"You can to me for relationship advice?" He narrows his eyes at me incredulously.

"No." I shake my head, turning to look at him. He watches me, confused. "I came for revenge."

Leaning over, I place my hands on the side of his face, pulling him towards me. It isn't me who starts the kiss though, it's him, and that's all the encouragement I need. Pulling myself over, I place a knee on each side of him, deepening the kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and humming in appreciation as I thread my fingers through his hair. Smiling, I tug at his bottom lip with my teeth, and he moans in response, and I use the opportunity to push my tongue into his mouth. I run it over his tongue, and he gives me complete control, running his hands over my sides as I run my tongue across the roof of his mouth.

We break apart, both of us panting. I laugh at the lust barely contained behind his eyes before pushing him down on the couch. He runs his hands under my shirt as I bend down to suck and nip at his neck, earning many moans and groans of pleasure. Soon, I grow eager for more skin, more canvas to live my marks. Sitting up, I pull his shirt up and over his head. His quick to do the same for me.

"Still pale as ever I see."

"Shut up." I huff, leaning down to lick a stripe up his neck before returning to his shoulder to bite a spot I remember being particularly sensitive. I'm rewarded with a particularly strangled cry of 'jesus' and I smirk.

His hands are roving all over my body as I continue to kiss and lick my way down, both of us growing more and more eager for what we both is coming.

"Charlie?" A voice breaks through, causing us to both jump apart. We rush to put on our shirts, fix our hair, and do whatever else it takes to hide all evidence of any and everything that's happened

"Oh, uh, hi Phil." Alex smiles crookedly, glancing between the two of us. We both remain silent, but I wave. "Listen," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't care what you two do, but you both need to remember that whatever it is won't just effect you. You both have people you need to look out for." With that he turns and leaves the room.

Charlie and I sit quietly, both of us thinking. I'm, of course, thinking about Dan and there's no doubt he's thinking of his girlfriend.

He's first to break the silence.

"What they don't know, can't hurt them, right?"

I glance up to see him grinning wickedly at me.

And suddenly, I'm right back to where I started. Slowly, I make my way over, once again straddling him. His eyes are a mixture of lust and laughter, and I tease the hair at the base of his neck resting my forehead against his before responding. "Can't argue with that." Leaning in, I capture his lips in mine and think of nothing more.

What they don't know can't hurt them, and who's going to tell them?


End file.
